nicostotaldramastufffandomcom-20200215-history
Drew
Drew Jackson, labeled The Criminal on the Run, is one of Gary's OC's. His voice actor is Mitchell Musso, who is Brady on Pair of Kings and Jeremy on Phineas and Ferb. About Drew Drew doesn't live in the same place. He's always in jail, but when he's not, he's running from the cops. His mom is the only member of his family that is known of to be alive, but there's a rumor that Duncan is his distant relative. But the point is, Drew hates jail, and would do anything to get away from it. Relationships Drew hasn't had many relationships since I created him. The only two are Madison and Lizbeth. He's also currently in a relationship with Lizbeth, and loves her to pieces. He is good friends with Dex, and he's friends with Skyler, but they can get into arguments about certain things. He's friends with Dex and Skyler because they know what Juvie feels like. He hates Max because he's mean to Dex, and he doesn't like Violet because they hated each other when Violet was an Ray OC, and he doesn't like Lily because he thinks she is mean. Audition Drew: '''*looks behind him to see if anyone is following him, looks at camera* You can run fast, right? -camera moves up and down- Good. Hey, I'm Drew! I'd like to be on Total Drama because all I've ever done is thrown pickaxes at my jail buddies. Well, not really my "buddies", but you know what I mean. I've been in jail since I was 9, and I'm 16 now, but I'm just running from my life every day! The good thing is, I'm pretty quick on my feet. -jumps up onto a wall and starts climbing- I'm also good with the babes. So if you pick me, I'll be one of the best competitors you'll ever havee! *gets to top of wall and runs a bit far* Hope to see ya on the island! *jumps off wall and into Atlantic Ocean, begins to swim* Online Profile '''What’s your best quality? I'm pretty quick on me feet. Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Heavy metal! *A good shade of black. *I don't really watch movies, considering I've been in jail all my life. *A good Baconater from Wendy's is fine for little ol' Drew! Describe your craziest dream. I wasn't in JAIL. My god, it was horrifying. Best memory from childhood? When I got to go with my mom to Disney. It was so fun! I got banned for life because I pulled Mickey Mouse's head off, though... Most embarrassing moment at school? Some geek spilled their water all over my pants. It looked like I peed! I beat him up, though, so that made it better. Describe the first job you ever had. I've never worked. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Just chilling at home, probably eating a pizza, watching the Super Bowl or a movie... My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? -sighs dreamily- Lizbeth, just hanging out together. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Party hard! Old Design Mikey has had 3 previous designs. The first one was a recolor of Tyler. The second was made by CaVi for Total Drama Danger (before she redid it), and the third one was made by Tony. Trivia *His theme is Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen. Gallery Category:Males Category:The Half-Dark Side Category:Gary's ocs